Talk:Hentai Games (R=18)
Before You Write About Hentai On Wikia, Read This Wikia staff has notified us more than once about their User Conduct Policy, which states nothing pornographic, obscene or offensive can be hosted on their servers. This is a problem when talking about Hentai games. Also a problem because "obscene" in Japan isn't the same as "obscene" in Germany, and "obscene" in New York is different from "obscene" in Utah. Here's the criteria they've mentioned so far: * Wikia is an American company, and they have American values. That's a wide range, but gives us a ballpark if we think about what's permitted by censors on American broadcast media. * No "full-frontal" nudity. In American, that usually means "no female nipples, no penis, no labia." * No imagery of explicit felatio, explicit or implied coital penetration, explicit or implied anal penetration. Implied felatio seems to be okay, as well as implied genital touching. * No non-consensual sex. Consensual sex with violence gets mistaken for non-consensual sex, so should probably stay away from that too. * No incestuous relationships. Authority figures interfering with subordinates are okay so long as they are not related by family. * No sexual activity with a minor, where "a minor" is defined as the oldest age in any of the 50 states of the union (that would be 18 years of age for heterosexual coitus, or 21 years of age for homosexual relations or sodomy). This list will be adjusted as Wikia staff continues to illuminate what exactly is meant by "pornographic, obscene or offensive." If you really need to use terms (ie. as part of a product name) that would be offensive to Americans, use the to write it as black-on-black text. __TOC__ Oh God no Delete please this belongs on some other wiki :This wiki is about games recommended by people from /v/. This list is is about games recommended by people from /v/. I fail to see how this doesn't belong here. Muitsu 05:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ::because hentai games are for jerking off to and 90% aren't real quality video games it also makes this site less friendly 1.Yes, the focus of hentai games is generally for fapping, but they still have significant gameplay elements to them. In some cases, the gameplay becomes the focus, rather than the hentai. 2.What is a "real quality video game"? Are you saying these aren't "real" video games? All of these games have plenty of gameplay and content with one very notable exception. And what does "quality" mean? Production values? That's not a valid point. Game A is not more of a game than Game B just because they spent 20 million more dollars on it. Does it mean how good or bad it is? Then that's entirely subjective, and also not a valid point. 3.How does it make the site less friendly? It opens up a whole new page for contributions, discussions and informing people. It's not like the page is right in your face with adult content everywhere when you first enter the site either. It's just another page on the wiki, and there's a very clear 18+ marking on it, so people who don't want to see NSFW content know to avoid it (if they didn't already know what 'hentai' meant). Muitsu 23:10, May 9, 2011 (UTC) __ Not Told ✓ Told I can't hear you over the sound of /v/irgins fapping everywhere. This is /v/'s site, of course it's not friendly. Nor is it complete without Sengoku Rance and Violated Heroine. I'm gonna have to ask you to deal with it. - Kierke 23:39, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Kangou Senkan Does this have any actual gameplay, or is it just a VN? From what I can tell it seems to just be an eroge novel. :Mhhh... need someone who played it to be completely sure. :And on that matter, it seems Kasumi Yuna 3D is also just an eroge novel. ::There's no text, you just have to move to the next or previous animation. I'm pretty sure it's not qualificable as a novel. :::I don't think I'd qualify that as a game, either. ::: :::You have a choose between two buttons, this is a challenge. The right one makes you move forward, the wrong one bring you back. At the beginning you can press only the forward button: this is a tutorial for the game to show you how to play it. It's okay, it's a game. ::: :::Not a game appropriate for this list. It needs to have something more than just clicking to view the next scene, otherwise it basically amounts to a visual novel. It'd probably be best to split these between Games with solid gameplay like Rance and Raidy and "Mini-games" with simple controls meant for fapping like SDT and such. --Dejiko 16:27, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Break the list I propose breaking out the flash games into a separate list on the same page (like what was done with Zone's stuff), since they're platform independent (unless you have an iPhone *LAWL*). :Playing hentai games... on your iPhone? : No sengoku rance? Shame on you all :Are you completely blind or something? --Muitsu 04:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :and shame on you for not adding it if you think it's so damn important. --Mozai So, why not have a separate page for visual novels? I mean, there are plenty scattered about console suggestions like 999, Saya No Uta's on the horror page and Sengoku Rance is mentioned on the PC page; why not just make a general visual novel page? I support this 12:10, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Please seperate the kiddy shit from everything else Because I and others like me don't like browsing through that stuff. Define Kiddy shit. That has several meanings on this page. Time to make a Hentai Novel games list Yeah, it's THAT time. I'll work on it as I did for this page, but I want to decide some stuff before start working on it. First of all, it's gonna be a subpage of the hentai page, a completely new page or a new list? I'm for the subpage. Then, I think it should be something like "Hentai novel" and "Novel with eroge content". Saya no uta have a lot of hentai scenes in it, but it's not qualified as hentai novel as much as horror novel. Anything else to say/confirm before I'll start working on it?-TheDekuLink I say a sub-page (as in within the main page, not on a seperate page). Hentai Novel sounds about right. If there's less erotic content then a typical H-game, then you can just say so in the description. If it gets too heavy in that department, then just expand the table slightly with "Erotic Content" as a category and put something like "light", "so-so", or "heavy". But, that won't be necessary until much later I imagine. --Dejiko 23:44, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, I'll just divide them in "Hentai novel" and "Nover with eroge content". I'll start to work on it soon.-- 07:59, August 17, 2011 (UTC) No Shrink High? Why isn't Shrink High on the list? It's an amazing h-game if you are into GTS. :Why there are people complaing about something missing on a wiki page? Thanks anyway, I'll add it immediatly. TheDekuLink what the fuck is 'ううん' ? It's the Japanese equivalent to English "nah" or "nope" (very informal negative-answer to a question). It's used in the "is this game available in English?" column as a joke; if the game isn't available in English, neither is the answer to the question. What counts as a hentai game? Asking because there's this game in perpetual Beta that contains no nudity or penetration but appeals to bondage fetishists. Would that be okay here? -- 10:09, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :Let it go. TheDekuLink Visual Novels I believe now that /vg/ is accepting visual novels we should make a section for translated ones. It is also being more commonly accepted around /v/ too. People like(?) Katawa Shoujo and Monster Quest. Cleanup Okay, so I did a second pass, and I was more lenient on games that had loli/shota in the description, but seemed more like 'young-looking' than 'underage'. I'm thinking of putting together some kind of actual guidelines for us on the adult games pages so we can all know how we should police ourselves, but in general, here's the gist of things: -No explicit descriptions of sex. Try to say what the game is about without it. (You can still talk about sex, but don't talk about exactly what happens, where the dick goes, how long they were at it, and the effect on the girl's anatomy. Think more like synopsis.) -No explicit pictures. I'm including silhouettes (mainly of penises) in this. Just edit the explicit parts out or use a different picture. (This doesn't mean 'sexy' pictures are out, it only means pictures showing genitalia or bare breasts.) -No underage characters (that is, under 18) in a sexual context. This means no loli/shota. Do not even use these terms to describe a youthful-looking female/male who is 18 or older. The English language is replete with other words you can use. The reason for this is not about what the terms mean, but about what other people will see in those terms. Since loli/shota can be quite easily interpreted as the more literal 'underage' as opposed to the more figurative 'youthful', it's far better to err on the side of caution and use different terminology that's less dangerous. Kotep 18:42, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Best yuri hc graphical novels in my opinion Libido 7 Libido 7 Impact Naru s Mahjong The games are about 7 girls that are very nasty and do a lot of things to naru, in Impact you actually choose 2 of the 8 girls and watch the scene, it doesn t have a gameplay but i recomend it. :: Welcome to the wiki. This section is for low to no plot "fap games" like "Impact". Things that are plot heavy interactive novel type games go under the Hentai Novel Games page. Adding things is allowed but be prepared to add a screencap (clean!) of the game and to go into some detail about plot and what makes the game great. Links to translation patches and places where the gams can be played are encouraged. :: Don't forget to sign posts when you make them! --Kitsuneae (talk) 09:03, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Corruption of Champions Seems this game has fallen out-of-favour with /v/. Possibly because the game is supersaturated with furry and /d/, and could be because the author can't handle the heat/hate that is /v/. --Mozai (talk) 04:21, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Page Locked Page has been locked because bots keep adding nonsense categories to the page; not sure why, possibly as a 'test' to make sure the bot software works, or to make the bot's IP address seem more legitimate? --Mozai (talk) I see that the page is locked to prevent editing and just wanted to have somebody go down and fix a typo and add a link in the flash games section that I spotted while browsing through the page. There's a game that has the title typed in wrong, it's hanakanmuri not hanankamuri swfchan link here http://swfchan.com/2/8679/?hanakanmuri.swf : The flash at that link is broken; jumps the browser to a 404 when clicking on 'start'. Page got unlocked and the bots returned immediately with "adding categories." Locking it again, this time just for unregistered users. Wish I knew why bots are doing this, so as to figure out a better solution. --Mozai (talk) 13:07, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : Due to the contentious nature of the Hentai pages, it's probably just better to keep them locked for registered users anyways. - MFGreth 20:25, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Roundscape Adorevia? Where is Roundscape Adorevia on that list? Fairywar, Princess of the Ring etc. This Toffi guy, he made those fighting game for free and they've got lovely anime art and very good H interact. I think those game worth mention. Below is the link http://toffisama.wordpress.com/ Please add "Full Flap" games Kinoko Hime ParasiteInTheCity Seisyori Robot Techno Breaker Inmanoken Demon's Sperm other games of "Full Flap" here: http://www.dlsite.com/ecchi-eng/ -- :That 'Full Flap' you mentioned isn't an author nor a production company, it's a retail outlet. --Mozai (talk)